Persons often must travel in their motor vehicles with their pets, for example for veterinary appointments, when moving, or even simply for companionship. However, an unrestrained animal in a vehicle presents a driver distraction and so potentially a hazard. Additionally, in the event of even a minor collision, an unrestrained animal is subject to severe injury. Still more, even a small unrestrained pet subjected to deceleration forces in a collision becomes a dangerous projectile that can injure the vehicle occupants.
For these and other reasons, various means of restraining animals in a vehicle have been developed. It is known, for example, to restrain animals by attaching a leash or other tether at one end to a collar or harness worn by the animal and at the other end to a portion of the vehicle such as a seatbelt harness, door handle, etc. This type of restraint likewise risks injury to the animal during a collision, since the animal will travel at least a short distance before reaching the end of the leash, exacerbating the deceleration force of the collision. Also, a leashed pet may be less likely to exercise restraint in relieving itself in the vehicle at need.
It is likewise known to use pet carriers to transport an animal in a vehicle. These are typically simply conventional carriers or crates as would be used in a home, placed loose in the vehicle and into which the animal is placed prior to operating the vehicle. However, such loose crates likewise become projectiles during a collision, risking injury to vehicle occupants. Conventional crates or pet carriers, while effective in restraining an animal, are also inconvenient in that they occupy significant space in a vehicle even if no pet is present.
To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure relates at a high level to a deployable pet carrier. Advantageously, the described deployable pet carrier is configured for securing to a motor vehicle seat back, includes collapsible side walls for pet security, and further includes a convenient deploying mechanism.